I'm OK
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Koa looks back on his father's abusive behavior and is still haunted by it and writes a song about it for himself and Mana. vampire1031, I hope I did a good job on this one.


Well, I promised my friends Whozonegirl and vampire 1031 a new HHAW fic and here it is. vampire1031, I hope you like this one. Please tell me if I've done a good job on this one.

* * *

I'm OK

by: Terrell James

One late night, Koa was asleep, but he was tossing and turning, groaning in his sleep, feeling like there's a nightmare coming ahead.

"What do you want? I didn't do anything...Why is it my fault?"

He's having those bad dreams about his abusive father and how he feels emotionally scarred by those hurtful beatings and verbal abuse about everything.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Koa's dad punched him in the face and shoved him down to the ground hard. Koa grunts in pain and tries to get up, but his dad comes swooping in, kicking him in the stomach. Koa groans in an agonizing pain and grunts again. He looks at him and asked, "What did I do to you?"_

_"Having a stupid son like you, that's the problem!" he yelled._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?' I work all day and you can't even show me appreciation?"_

_"I'm sorry, dad!"_

"Sorry? Sorry? SORRY? You think that you forgetting to flush the toilet down after using the bathroom make you sorry?"

_"I forgot!"_

_He got really heated and slapped him in the face hard. Koa screams in pain and feels the sting on his face really deeply. His father snarled at him and said, "Think twice before you talk back."_

_"But I didn't." Koa said, softly._

_Then, his dad really lost it. He grabbed him with his face and threw him across the wall and then, picks up a golf club and bashed him with it multiple times. Koa was screaming and crying in ultimate pain and then, his dad nearly smacked his skull and bashed his face, which made Koa scream louder. Then, he throws the golf club down on the floor while Koa tries to make a run for it, but his father stopped him and grabbed his ankles and dragged him to the closet and threw him in there._

_Koa was scared stiff about this and one tear suddenly fell from his eye. His father punched him in the face and screamed loudly and cries out in anguish. Then, he yells at Koa, "STOP CRYING! I can't believe I have a stupid son here. I swear you're the worst thing that ever existed! You are a worthless piece of crap and I am disgusted to be your father!"  
_

_Then, he slammed the door and locked him in the closet. Koa felt totally scared about being locked in the closet alone. He pounded on the door multiple times and screamed on the top of his lungs, begging for someone to take him out._

_"SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M SUFFOCATING IN THIS CLOSET!"_

_"SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" his father yelled from a distance._

_Koa keeps pounding the door harder and harder, desperately trying to let someone hear his attention to let him out of the closet. 30 minutes later, Koa continued trying, but it was no use. There was no one around and he laid at the door, crying hysterically, fearing that he might be trapped there. Then, suddenly the door finally unlocks and his father opens the door and when Koa looked at him, he was carrying a taser gun._

_Koa shuddered when he saw him carrying the taser gun. He asked, "Wh-what are you gonna do to me?"_

_"SHUT UP! I want some peace! And you're disrupting it!"_

_He came closer to him and Koa begged him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He placed the taser gun to him and shocked him in the back, and he laid there on the floor._

* * *

Back to reality...

"NO!" Koa screamed, as he woke up. He panted heavily and sweat came out of his bangs as he looked around to see that it was all a dream. He's in Jojo's room and he looked up and saw Jojo sleeping. Koa sighed heavily and laid down to sleep, but he was scared that the memory of his father's constant abuse would eventually haunt him.

As for his brother, Mana...he fears the worst about it.

As he goes back to sleep, he hears screams of Mana on his head and Koa crying in agony, begging him to stop.

* * *

_Another flashback_

_His father comes over and bashes his head with a baseball bat and threw him across the wall. Mana grunts painfully and his father comes around with a wooden stick and bashes him around in it. Koa screams louder in a distance and screamed, "NOOO! STOP, PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

_Mana takes the beatings without showing any feelings whatsoever and the more he beats him up, the more Koa grows more scared by the minute._

_Then, his father does the unthinkable-takes a knife and plans to stab him with it. Koa sees this and he starts screaming, "NOOOOO!_

* * *

Back to reality

Then, he wakes up screaming, "NO!"

It was another nightmare again and he's still in Jojo's room, where he sees Mana in a sleeping bag. Koa sighs heavily as he lays on his bed with tears in his eyes, whispering, "Why did you hurt us, dad?"

The next day, Koa was horrified by those agonizing memories about his father and his nightmares as well, that he wanted to express those feelings by letting it all out-in paper. He got a sheet of paper and started writing the song and within a period of 20 minutes, it's completed and those lyrics he wrote had a deep meaning to him about his abusive father and that his brother was his strength to keep himself from getting hurt.

He got out his guitar and started playing it and started singing the song he wrote, unaware that Mana was watching him from behind.

_Once upon a time there was a boy  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that he called home  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
Hurt me to see the pain across my face  
Everytime my father's fist would put me in my place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my brother for all the love he gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on  
_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my brother for all the love he gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget  
All the marks you left along my neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
In fear of what I might see next_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my brother for all the love he gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK  
I'm OK_

After finishing up the song, the tears came pouring in his face and he started crying softly. Mana's eyes were welling up with tears after hearing that song and he knows what it's about-their abusive father.

He walked softly towards him and puts his hand to Koa's shoulder. Koa turns around and sees Mana there behind him with tears coming down his face and said, "Thank you."

Koa sniffled a few times and he said, tearfully, "No, thank you...for being my brother."

They leaned over to give each other a hug. Koa cried in his shoulder and Mana did the same thing, knowing that Mana's the strength to prevent Koa from being beaten and letting him take the beating.

All of a sudden, Jojo sees them hugging and one tear came out of his face and he quietly wipes it and then, he lets them have their moment, leaving with a smile, knowing that Mana and Koa are lucky to have each other.

* * *

Was that sweet or what? The song is "I'm OK" from Christina Aguilera. if you haven't heard of this song, find it on YouTube. it's awesome! vampire1031, hope you don't mind using your characters in this fic and I hope you like it!


End file.
